Achievements
This page actually got a bit buggerd up. If you'll notice the first Achievement listed in the Halo reach section is not numberd and is off to the side a bit then the numbers start directly below. It's not ment to be like that. Anyway RANDOMARAB has a total Gamer score of 7357, which is relatively low compared to most gamers. The games below are in decending order of game completion percentage. Minecraft 90% #Into The NetherConstruct a Nether Portal.40 G Unlocked on 22/09/2012 #Dispense With ThisConstruct a Dispenser.20 G Unlocked on 22/09/2012 #Leader Of The PackBefriend five wolves.30 G Unlocked on 21/09/2012 #Taking InventoryOpen your inventory.10 G unlocked #Getting WoodPunch a tree until the block of wood pops out.10 G unlocked #BenchmarkingCraft a workbench with four blocks of wooden planks.10 G unlocked #Time to Mine!Use planks and sticks to make a pickaxe.10 G unlocked #Hot TopicConstruct a furnace out of eight cobblestone blocks.15 G unlocked #Acquire HardwareSmelt an iron ingot.15 G unlocked #Time to Farm!Use planks and sticks to make a hoe.10 G unlocked #Bake BreadTurn wheat into bread.20 G unlocked #The LieBake a cake using wheat, sugar, milk and eggs!40 G unlocked #Getting an UpgradeConstruct a better pickaxe.15 G unlocked #Delicious FishCatch and cook a fish!15 G unlocked #Time to Strike!Use planks and sticks to make a sword.10 G unlocked #Monster HunterAttack and destroy a monster.20 G unlocked #Cow TipperHarvest some leather.15 G unlocked #MOAR ToolsConstruct one type of each tool (one pickaxe, one spade, one axe and one hoe).15 G unlocked Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary 89% #HeadhunterLocate all the skulls hidden throughout the campaign.50 G Unlocked on 12/07/2012 #The Silent CartographerComplete the level “The Silent Cartographer” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #Assault on the Control RoomComplete the level “Assault on the Control Room” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #Pillar of AutumnComplete the level “Pillar of Autumn” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #HaloComplete the level “Halo” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #Truth and ReconciliationComplete the level “Truth and Reconciliation” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #343 Guilty SparkComplete the level “343 Guilty Spark” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #The LibraryComplete the level “The Library” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #Two BetrayalsComplete the level “Two Betrayals” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #KeyesComplete the level “Keyes” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #The MawComplete the level “The Maw” on any difficulty.25 G unlocked #TsantsaComplete any level with at least three skulls active on Heroic difficulty or higher.50unlocked #What have we here?Read a terminal.10unlocked #Heavy ReadingRead half the terminals hidden throughout the campaign.25unlocked #Dear Diary...Read all of the terminals hidden throughout the campaign.50unlocked #Looks like the OddballFind your first campaign skull.10unlocked #Skulls Taken!Locate half of the skulls hidden throughout the campaign.25unlocked #Birth of a SpartanComplete every level of the game on Normal difficulty.10unlocked #Believe in a HeroComplete every level of the game on Heroic difficulty.20unlocked #Standard Operating BrocedureComplete any level on Normal difficulty cooperatively.10unlocked #BrovershieldComplete any level on Heroic difficulty cooperatively.20unlocked #Bro HammerComplete any level on Legendary difficulty cooperatively.50unlocked #He’s Unstoppable!Complete any level on Heroic difficulty or higher without taking health damage.20unlocked #Overshields are for SissiesComplete the level “Pillar of Autumn” on Legendary without picking up an Overshield.10unlocked #Walk it OffComplete the level “Pillar of Autumn” on Legendary without picking up a health kit.25unlocked #No-Fly ZoneDestroy three of the four Banshees on “Halo” on any difficulty during a single play-through.10unlocked #How PedestrianComplete the level “Halo” on any difficulty without entering a vehicle.25unlocked #Close Quarters CombatComplete the level “Truth and Reconciliation” with at least four rounds left in your Sniper Rifle.25unlocked #I’ll Be Taking That!Pilot a Banshee on the level “Assault on the Control Room.”25unlocked #This One's for Jenkins!Kill 50 Flood Combat Forms on the level “343 Guilty Spark” on Heroic difficulty or higher.10unlocked #Look Out for the Little GuysComplete the level “Two Betrayals” on Heroic difficulty or higher without killing any Grunts.10unlocked #Leave It Where It LayComplete the level “Two Betrayals” on Legendary difficulty without picking up a new weapon.25 G unlocked #Popcorn.gifKill 100 Flood Infection Forms on the level “Keyes” on Heroic difficulty or above.25unlocked #All According to Plan...Kill all the enemies in the first encounter of “Truth and Reconciliation” without being detected.10unlocked #BeachheadStorm the beach of “The Silent Cartographer” with no marine casualties on Heroic or Legendary.10unlocked #GrenadierEscape the map room in “The Silent Cartographer” without firing a shot on Heroic or Legendary.25unlocked #Wraith HunterDestroy four Wraith tanks in “Assault on the Control Room” with the Scorpion tank, in a single play.10unlocked #Breaking QuarantineEscape the Forerunner facility on the level “343 Guilty Spark” in 21 minutes or less.25 G unlocked #This Side UpComplete the Warthog ride on the level “The Maw” without being forcibly ejected from your vehicle.10unlocked Halo Reach 84% Crackin' SkullsDefiant: Killed 3 players with the Oddball in a matchmade Oddball game.45 G Unlocked on 12/08/2012 #Candy from a BabyDefiant: Captured two flags from an enemy capture zone in a matchmade Stockpile game.75 G Unlocked on 11/08/2012 #Offensive DriverNoble 1: Earned a kill in a matchmade Rocket Race game.20 G Unlocked on 11/08/2012 #Cross-Mappin'Noble 1: Killed a player at long range with the DMR in a matchmade Slayer game.50 G Unlocked on 11/08/2012 #Skunked!Won a game of Invasion in the 1st phase.10 G Unlocked on 5/08/2012 #One Down, 51 to GoCompleted a Weekly Challenge.10 G Unlocked on 4/08/2012 #You Ate All the ChipsNoble 1: Your team collected all of the flags in a matchmade Stockpile game.42 G Unlocked on 4/08/2012 #Knife to a GunfightAs an Elite, killed 5 Spartan players in Matchmaking.5 G Unlocked on 27/07/2012 #Be My Wingman, AnytimeLet a teammate spawn on you 5 times in an Invasion Matchmaking game.5 G Unlocked on 27/07/2012 #Stick it to the Man!Anniversary: Killed the flag carrier with a Plasma Grenade in a matchmade game.20 G Unlocked on 23/07/2012 #Poppin' & Lockin'Noble 1: Destroyed a vehicle using Armor Lock in a matchmade game.25 G Unlocked on 20/07/2012 #Totally Worth ItNoble 1: Earned a Double Kill from the Grave in multiplayer Matchmaking.50 G Unlocked on 20/07/2012 #Lemme Upgrade YaAdvanced a Commendation to a Silver state.10 G Unlocked on 18/07/2012 #Top ShotAnniversary: Earned 3 headshots in a row in a matchmade game.50 G Unlocked on 17/07/2012 #Both BarrelsNoble 1: Earned a Double Kill with the shotgun in multiplayer Matchmaking.50 G Unlocked on 30/06/2012 #Cool File, BroRecommended a file to someone.5 G Unlocked on 30/06/2012 #A New ChallengerCompleted all of the Daily Challenges in a given day.10 G Unlocked on 30/06/2012 #Yes, SenseiEarned a First Strike Medal in a Matchmaking game.10 G Unlocked on 30/06/2012 #What's a Killing Spree?Earned a Killing Spree in multiplayer Matchmaking.5 G Unlocked on 30/06/2012 #Score AttackScored 15,000 points in Score Attack Firefight Matchmaking.10 G Unlocked on 30/06/2012 #A Monument to All Your SinsCompleted every mission in Halo: Reach alone, on Legendary.150 G unlocked #Gods Must Be StrongCompleted the Campaign on Legendary difficulty.125 G unlocked #Make it DrizzlePurchased an item from the Armory.10 G unlocked #Doctor, DoctorUsed a Health Pack to replenish life after taking body damage.5 G unlocked #I See You Favor a .45Killed 10 enemies in a Firefight or Campaign session with the M6G pistol.10 G unlocked #They've Always Been FasterCleared the 2nd mission without setting foot in a drivable vehicle.25 G unlocked #KEEP IT CLEANKilled 7 Moa during the 2nd mission of the Campaign.5 G unlocked #An Elegant Weapon...Killed 10 enemies in a Firefight or Campaign session with the DMR.10 G unlocked #We're Just Getting StartedCompleted the 2nd mission on Normal or harder.10 G unlocked #Two Corpses in One GraveKilled 2 vehicles at once with the Target Locator during the 3rd mission.25 G unlocked #Swap MeetTraded weapons with an AI ally in Campaign.10 G unlocked #A Spoonful of BlamiteKilled 10 enemies in Firefight or Campaign with a supercombine explosion.10 G unlocked #Protocol Dictates ActionCompleted the 3rd mission on Normal or harder.10 G unlocked #That's a KnifePerformed an Assassination on an enemy.10 G unlocked #I Need a WeaponCompleted the 4th mission on Normal or harder.10 G unlocked #Your Heresy Will Stay Your FeetKilled the Elite Zealot before he escaped during the 5th mission.25 G unlocked #To WarCompleted the 5th mission on Normal or harder.10 G unlocked #Wake Up, ButtercupDestroyed the Corvette's engines & escort in under 3 minutes in the 6th mission on Heroic or harder.25 G unlocked #You Flew Pretty GoodCompleted the 6th mission on Normal or harder.10 G unlocked #Lucky MeEarned a Triple Kill while Jetpacking in Campaign, Firefight or Matchmaking.25 G unlocked #Into the Howling DarkCompleted the 7th mission on Normal or harder.10 G unlocked #The Start of SomethingReached the rank of Corporal in the UNSC.15 G unlocked #I Didn't Train to Be a PilotKilled 3 of the anti-aircraft batteries during the 8th mission.10 G unlocked #Dust and EchoesCompleted the 8th mission on Normal or harder.10 G unlocked #Tank Beats EverythingFinished the 9th mission on Legendary with the Scorpion intact.25 G unlocked #Banshees, Fast and LowHijacked a Banshee during the Reach Campaign.25 G unlocked #This is Not Your Grave...Completed the 9th mission on Normal or harder.10 G unlocked #If They Came to Hear Me BegPerformed an Assassination against an Elite to survive a fall that would've been fatal.25 G unlocked #Send Me Out... with a BangCompleted the 10th mission on Normal or harder.10 G unlocked #Folks Need Heroes...Completed the Campaign on Heroic difficulty.50 G unlocked #The Soldier We Needed You To BeCompleted the Campaign on Normal difficulty.25 G unlocked #Crowd ControlEarned a Killionaire medal in Firefight.10 G unlocked #Game, Set, MatchCompleted a Firefight set on Legendary without dying.25 G unlocked #FirestarterScored 50,000 points in a Firefight game.10 G unlocked #Blaze of GloryScored 200,000 points in a Firefight game.25 G unlocked #Heat in the PipeScored 1,000,000 points in a Firefight game.75 G unlocked #An Honor ServingReached the rank of Captain in the UNSC.25 G unlocked #Make It RainPurchased an item from the Armory that required the rank of Lt. Colonel.10 G unlocked Halo 3: ODST 74% ##Heal UpFound the first Medical Kiosk and healed yourself.5unlocked ##TouristAccessed and downloaded the city map to your VISR.5unlocked ##Dark TimesKilled 5 enemies while using VISR mode.5unlocked ##Boom, HeadshotGot 10 automag headshot kills in any level.5unlocked ##Stunning!Stunned a vehicle with an overcharged plasma pistol and quickly killed the driver.5unlocked ##Ewww, StickyGot 5 sticky grenade kills in any level.5unlocked ##My Clothes!Plasma Pistol Overcharged and quickly killed 10 Brutes.5unlocked ##Pink and DeadlyGot 10 Needler supercombine kills on any covenant.5unlocked ##Trading DownTraded weapons with a fellow character.5unlocked ##HeadcaseFinished any level with at least one Skull activated.5unlocked ##Tayari PlazaCompleted Tayari Plaza and unlocked the Buck character in Firefight.30unlocked ##Uplift ReserveCompleted Uplift Reserve and unlocked the Dutch character in Firefight.30unlocked ##Kizingo BoulevardCompleted Kizingo Blvd. and unlocked the Mickey character in Firefight.30unlocked ##ONI Alpha SiteCompleted ONI Alpha Site and unlocked the Alpha Site Firefight mission.30unlocked ##NMPD HQCompleted NMPD HQ and unlocked the Romeo character in Firefight.30unlocked ##Kikowani StationCompleted Kikowani Station on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary.30unlocked ##Data HiveCompleted Data Hive and unlocked the Chasm Ten Firefight mission.50unlocked ##Coastal HighwayCompleted Coastal Highway and unlocked the Last Exit Firefight mission.50unlocked ##Campaign Complete: NormalCompleted the Campaign on Normal difficulty.100unlocked ##Campaign Complete: HeroicCompleted the Campaign on Heroic difficulty.100unlocked ##Campaign Complete: LegendaryCompleted Legendary and unlocked the Dare character in Firefight.100unlocked ##Junior DetectiveFound the first clue unraveling the mystery.10unlocked ##GumshoeFound the 3rd clue unraveling the mystery, alone or with another ODST.10unlocked ##Super SleuthFound the final clue unraveling the mystery, alone or with another ODST.10unlocked ##Wraith KillerKilled all Wraiths in Uplift Reserve.5unlocked ##Both TubesGot 10 Rocket kills on Kizingo Boulevard.5unlocked ##Laser BlasterGot 10 Spartan Laser kills on ONI Alpha Site.5unlocked ##Dome InspectorGot 15 headshot kills on NMPD HQ.5unlocked ##I Like FireKilled 10 enemies with the Flamethrower on Data Hive.5unlocked ##Good SamaritanKilled no Engineers in the city at night during entire campaign, alone or with another ODST.20unlocked ##Naughty NaughtyKilled 10 Engineers in the city at night, alone or with another ODST.5unlocked ##ListenerFound the first Audio Log.5unlocked ##Tuned InFound 3 Audio Logs, alone or with another ODST.15unlocked ##All EarsFound 15 Audio Logs, alone or with another ODST.30unlocked ##Be Like MartyIn Firefight, finished a full round without killing a single enemy.10unlocked Supreme Commander 2 57% ##SurvivalistSurvive multiple waves after the download completes in 'Fact Finder'15Unlocked on 31/08/2012 ##Internet CommanderWin an online match10Unlocked on 31/08/2012 ##Start HereComplete both parts of the tutorial10unlocked ##Communication BreakdownComplete the 'Prime Target' operation10unlocked ##Second TargetComplete the 'Off Base' operation10unlocked ##Deep FreezeComplete the 'Strike While Cold' operation10unlocked ##Fatboy ParadeComplete the 'Titans of Industry' operation15unlocked ##Nuclear StrikeComplete the 'Factions or Family Plan' operation15unlocked ##Rodgers is RelievedComplete the 'End of an Alliance' operation25unlocked ##Barge AheadComplete the 'Delta Force' operation10unlocked ##AlarmingComplete the 'Lethal Weapons' operation10unlocked ##Prison BreakComplete the 'Back on the Chain Gang' operation15unlocked ##Hole in the GroundComplete the 'Steamed' operation15unlocked ##GorgedComplete the 'Cliff Diving' operation20unlocked ##ReunitedComplete the 'Prime Time' operation25unlocked ##DownloadingComplete the 'Fact Finder' operation10unlocked ##Bugs in the SystemComplete the 'The Trouble With Technology' operation20unlocked ##Animal MagnetismComplete the 'The Great Leap Forward' operation10unlocked ##Class ReunionComplete the 'Gatekeeper' operation20unlocked ##Well StockedComplete the 'Surface Tension' operation15unlocked ##Terra FirmaComplete the 'The Final Countdown' operation25unlocked ##Easy GoingComplete all three campaigns on 'Easy' difficulty25unlocked ##A Winner is YouComplete all three campaigns 'Normal' difficulty75unlocked ##Score HoarderGet a complete campaign score over 150,00050unlocked ##SurvivorDon't lose any units during the first attack in 'Prime Target'10unlocked ##ReplayerImprove your score on any operation5unlocked ##CakewalkWin a skirmish or online match against any AI opponent5unlocked Halo 3 54% ###MVPEarned the MVP in a ranked playlist.5Unlocked on 21/07/2012 ###Headshot HonchoKilled 10 enemies with headshots in a ranked free for all playlist or in campaign.5Unlocked on 9/06/2012 ###LandfallCompleted the first mission of the Campaign.20unlocked ###HoldoutCompleted the second mission of the Campaign.20unlocked ###The RoadCompleted the third mission of the Campaign.20unlocked ###AssaultCompleted the fourth mission of the Campaign.30unlocked ###CleansingCompleted the fifth mission of the Campaign.30unlocked ###RefugeCompleted the sixth mission of the Campaign.30unlocked ###Last StandCompleted the seventh mission of the Campaign.40unlocked ###The KeyCompleted the eighth mission of the Campaign.40unlocked ###ReturnCompleted the final mission of the Campaign.50unlocked ###Campaign Complete: NormalCompleted the Campaign on Normal difficulty.125unlocked ###Campaign Complete: HeroicCompleted the Campaign on Heroic difficulty.125unlocked ###Campaign Complete: LegendaryCompleted the Campaign on Legendary difficulty.125unlocked ###IronClaimed Iron skull.10unlocked ###Black EyeClaimed Black Eye skull.10unlocked ###Tough LuckClaimed Tough Luck skull.10unlocked ###CatchClaimed Catch skull.10unlocked ###FogClaimed Fog skull.10unlocked ###FamineClaimed Famine skull.10unlocked ###ThunderstormClaimed Thunderstorm skull.10unlocked ###TiltClaimed Tilt skull.10unlocked ###MythicClaimed Mythic skull.10unlocked ###Too Close to the SunDestroyed a banshee with the spartan laser or missile pod in a ranked playlist or in campaign.5unlocked ###Fear the Pink MistKilled 5 enemies with the needler in a ranked free for all playlist or in campaign.5unlocked ###Used Car SalesmanDestroyed a vehicle that has three enemies in it in a ranked playlist or in campaign.5unlocked ###Marathon ManAccessed all Terminals in the Campaign.40unlocked ###GuerillaEarned over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the first mission.10unlocked ###DemonEarned over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the second mission.10unlocked ###CavalierEarned over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the third mission.10unlocked ###AskarEarned over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the fourth mission.10unlocked ###ExterminatorEarned over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the fifth mission.10unlocked ###RangerEarned over 50,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the sixth mission.10unlocked ###VanguardEarned over 50,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the seventh mission.10unlocked ###OrpheusEarned over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the eighth mission.10unlocked ###ReclaimerEarned over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the final mission.10unlocked ###Assembly SkullOn Assembly, found the hidden skull.25unlocked ###Citadel SkullOn Citadel, found the hidden skull.25unlocked ###Heretic SkullOn Heretic, found the hidden skull.25unlocked ###Longshore SkullOn Longshore, found the hidden skull.25unlocked ###Orbital SkullOn Orbital, found the hidden skull.25unlocked ###Sandbox SkullOn Sandbox, found the hidden skull.25unlocked ###Vidmaster Challenge: BrainpanFound all the hidden skulls on the Mythic maps.25unlocked The Darkness 52% #Take a Look at the SkyTake down 6 airplanes.50Unlocked on 15/09/2012 #Into the DarkComplete the second part of the game50Unlocked on 15/09/2012 #Void BringerKill 20 enemies using Black Hole15Unlocked on 15/09/2012 #GunnerKill 30 enemies using Darkness Guns15Unlocked on 15/09/2012 #One With the DarkAchieve maximum Darkness level25Unlocked on 15/09/2012 #Crazy For YouAcquire Black Hole25Unlocked on 15/09/2012 #BeginningsComplete the first part of the game25unlocked #Happy BirthdayAcquire Creeping Dark25unlocked #No Man's LandAcquire Demon Arm25unlocked #HillsAcquire Darkness Guns25unlocked #Darkling MasterAcquire all Darkling types15unlocked #Anti HeroComplete game on normal setting25unlocked #CannibalDevour 300 enemies25unlocked #Bringing People TogetherTrap 5 enemies within a Black Hole5unlocked #Rogue KillerKill 15 enemies using Creeping Dark15unlocked #RipperKill 30 enemies using Demon Arm15unlocked #SummonerSummon 5 Darklings5unlocked #Legendary SummonerSummon 50 Darklings25unlocked #GhandiFind a peaceful solution. At least momentarily10unlocked #RomanticReal guys stick around for their ladies10unlocked #Knuckle, Meet FacePerform a melee kill for the first time5unlocked #Up Close and PersonalPerform an execution move for the first time5unlocked #ExecutionerKill 25 enemies using execution moves10unlocked #Picking Up StuffUnlock a collectable for the first time5unlocked #GathererUnlock 25 collectables5unlocked #Legendary ExecutionerKill 50 enemies using execution moves20unlocked Category:RANDOMARAB Category:Halo Category:Halo Reach Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:The Darkness Category:Supreme Commander 2 Category:Minecraft Category:Shooters Category:RPG's Category:RPGS Category:Halo: Combat Evolve Anniversary